I HATE BOYS!
by Krystal Franklin
Summary: Maka and her friend are driving their car. Suddenly something happens that changes Maka's life forever. Read and review!
**I HATE BOYS**

 **First ever soul eater fanfic one-shot, so go easy on me, please?! Well anyways i hope you like it, i made it because of some boys i very extremely hate, this story is for them and tell them how i feel about those jerks. Well anyways hope you guys R &R (Read and Review) If you like this, review or pm me so i can make more. Well enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. **

**Maka P.O.V**

Just yesterday it was my birthday I had turned 19. I had no idea that my family and friends were planning a surprise birthday party for me. My friend Grikio (and my crush) was in his car driving to a restaurant. No we were not dating! He only treats me like a bud and never would imagine me as his girlfriend. But still sometimes when I asked him who he liked and he didn't respond I felt like he likes me secretly. But I don't know for sure. Anyway we were just coming to the restaurant when _Crash_. Everything went black.

I woke up surrounded by fog. It covered my vision and slowed down my breathing. I couldn't remember where I was or how I had gotten there. It was awkwardly quiet…

Until it wasn't.

The silence shattered. All around me, I could hear mechanical screeches and squeals. The echoes and shadows of voices broke through my muted ears. My brain was having trouble processing. Then, suddenly, the fog started to lift, and my vision cleared. I was in a room, attached by long strings of wire to more beeping, sputtering machines than I had ever seen in my life. People dressed in white and blue and green and pink danced around the corners of my eyes. They were talking calmly to one another, though I could feel the urgency of their practiced movements.

I remembered.

Reaching down to turn on the radio. Looking up at Grikio. Then headlights streaming through the passenger-side window. Screaming brakes. Crunching metal. And nothing.

"Grikio," I managed to breathe through my dried up lips. The unexpected sound forced the dancers to a halt. "Grikio," I said even louder, though it still couldn't have been more than a whisper.

"He's fine. Your friend will be fine," someone responded.

He was alive. And I was alive. And neither of us would ever be the same. I saw my parents with dried up tears on their cheeks and smiles on their faces. I told the nurses that I wanted to see Grikio, but when they said no I screamed and yelled at them until my chest hurt. Finally they agreed. My poor Grikio. He had something in his brain and in his nose. I couldn't bear to see him so I cried and closed my eyes. " _It was my entire fault. I should go to jail for this"_ , I thought as my lips trembled.

Days went by and I became myself again. But Grikio, he was still the same motionless. Months went by until finally the doctor said that Grikio was okay and he could get out of the hospital. I was so happy I kissed him on his lips. I didn't care if anyone else saw this. He kissed me back. "I love you." He said. I was shocked and happy. _"I knew it."_ I thought. Our relationship grew stronger. We started dating and I found out he was so romantic. We got married a month later. We had a great life and he had two kids, a girl and a boy. Their names were Tsubaki and Black Star. On a perfectly normal day, Grikio called me to his room and locked the door. "I'm a good actor. Don't you also think so?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"This was all a joke okay. The truth is I hate you. Ha Ha Ha. My true love is someone else. Not you." He then jumped out the window and I never saw him again. I couldn't eat for days and every time I saw boys I turned away. From that day on I hated boys. They just think everything is a joke and they were just players. My kids were just toddlers so I didn't have to explain anything to them. But when they grow up I do. I got a job at an office and the boss there was a man. I decided to ignore him and it worked for only a couple of days. The boss whose name was Soul treated me differently. He even offered me to drive home with him! But I said "No!" One day he locked the door and I and he were just standing in a room alone! "Don't come near me!" I screamed. "I just wanted to ask why you hate me. Please tell me the truth." There was something in his voice that I couldn't resist. So I told him. Then there was an awkward silence. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked me. I didn't know what to say. "Yes." I didn't want to say yes but it came out of nowhere. He opened the door and I came running out. We got married 3 months later. I hated him, but one day while he was coming home from work, he had a car accident he died. It happened so fast. Why is my life a mess? What do you want from me," I asked God. I guess God wasn't listening to me because right that moment my daughter passed away. I tried to kill myself so many times. But I wasn't killed. I tried suicide, drinking poison, and even tried to set myself on fire! But I couldn't because my son, I loved him and there's no way I'm making him become like other boys. So here I am telling my sad story. Full of grief and anger. But one thing is sure **I HATE BOYS**!


End file.
